


No. 2806

by alluring_illusions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Licking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluring_illusions/pseuds/alluring_illusions
Summary: (Non-magical AU) Made a scapegoat for a crime she did not commit, Hermione must find a way to survive Azkaban as the first and only female prisoner, as she awaits her appeal. But Chief Warden, Tom Riddle, is determined to break her and make her life miserable. Stripped off her identity, she is now known as 2806. At least her new inmate sees her as just another number.(This is inspired by Sweet Punishment.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	No. 2806

**Author’s Note: Again, this work is heavily inspired by an anime: Sweet Punishment. You guys can go check it out if you want! I’ll throw in my own take/ideas in the future chapters. :)**

Kneeling down at the hard cold floor, head hanging low, she wondered if this was how her life was going to be for the next year. How she managed to end up in this state - she wasn’t sure. A scapegoat for a crime she did not even commit and yet, no matter how hard she tried to gather the evidence needed to prove her innocence, the jury seemed sure that she was a criminal. 

And now she was headed for Azkaban: the Maximum Security prison to serve her sentence.

“We’ll appeal,” her lawyer, Lupin, had assured her. “Don’t give up hope yet, and be on your behaviour while you serve your term; the situation might seem dire now, but we have to keep trying.”

She had simply nodded. If she were to be completely honest, this trial had left her exhausted, and while the outcome had not been ideal, she was relieved for it to be over for now. Despite her innocence, she knew that she would not be able to escape unscathed; after all this case involved Governor Grindelwald.

“Attention!”

A pair of shiny leather shoes stopped in front of her. She looked up, meeting the gaze of a pair of cold, dark eyes. But there was no denying that this man standing in front of her was incredibly handsome. Dark hair, chiselled cheeks, tall slim frame.

“I am your Chief Warden, Captain Tom Riddle Jr. and from today onwards, you’ll be my responsibility. You are expected to obey my every command and since your lawyer has already applied a court of appeal, I will have to report any misbehaviour. Do you understand?”

Hermione nodded.

“As you have known, since last year, penitentiary institutions have become now become co-gendered due to low crime rates. You’re the first female prisoner to be sent here, so there will be mandatory protocols in place. You are entitled to your own shower time and you will be prescribed birth control pills every month. In addition, you will now be identified as 2806. Guards, send her to the inspection room for the admission routine.”

As per orders, Hermione soon found herself in the Medical Bay alone, with the guards stationed outside. The smell of antiseptic fills the room. She made her way to the empty cot and sat down, unsure of what to do. Perhaps she was meant to wait for the a medic or another female guard. She sighed; she has now been reduced to another number. She wondered how Harry was coping. He must be blaming himself for not doing his job investigating this case thoroughly. He had promised he would launch a reinvestigate to prove her innocence. Now all she had to do was wait. 

The sound of the door swinging open brought her back to her senses. She stood up from the cot quickly and looked around. It was Captain Tom Riddle Jr. He locked the door and moved to the empty chair across the cot. Placing himself in it, he flipped through the folder he was holding.

“Hermione Jean Granger, born 19 September 1995. Height: 5’3. Weight: 98 pounds. Graduated from the University of Hogwarts as the Valedictorian and was head-scouted Nurmengard Corp at the young age of 23. I must say, that’s pretty impressive. His eyes boring into hers. 

Hermione hang her head low, biting the inside of her cheeks. There was something about this Chief Warden that was making her nervous. She shifted her weight nervously as Riddle placed her folder on the desk next to him. 

“Strip.”

Without missing a beat, Hermione snapped her head up. “What?!” she blurted. 

Riddle merely chuckled. “I think you heard me the first time. Strip.”

“You’re fucking joking.”

“I assure you that I’m not, 2806,” he punctuated as to remind her place. “I am here to administer the admission procedure.”

Hermione glared back at him defiantly. “I’m sure that is someone else – a female guard perhaps?”

Riddle let out a dark laugh. “Would you like to take a look around you, 2806? You’re a criminal, you have no right to make any sort of request. It is your place to obey your Chief Warden’s orders. If you are not willing to do so, we can help you out by force. The choice is yours.”

Hermione wanted to slap this man across his face. Choice? He’s merely offering her the illusion of having one. Either way, she still had to obey, no matter what. Just bear with it and it will be over in a minute. Taking in a deep breath, she reached to the front of her orange jumpsuit and pulled down the zipper. She allowed the jumpsuit to pool at her legs before slowly stepping out of it. 

She could feel the Chief Warden staring down at her as she stood there in her cotton white bra and underwear. Embarrassed, she crossed her arms in front of her, to preserve any ounce of dignity left in front of her. “Are we done now?”

“I’m your Sir.”

Revisiting the urge to roll her eyes, she repeated her self. “Are we done now, Sir?”

Tom Riddle couldn’t resist the urge to smirk. There was something interesting about this girl. Her defiance and her spark. He always loved a challenge and his current challenge – to see how long it would take for her to break. “Not yet. I need to ensure that you are not carrying any dangerous weapons with you. Take off everything and lie on the cot.”

“You’re crazy –”

“I’m merely following the procedures,” he added lazily. “Imagine what the judge would say if I were to report your defiance.”

“Isn’t it apparently that I have nothing on me?”

Tom Riddle merely raised his eyebrows as he leaned in towards her. “Well, you’ll be surprised at the amount of objects one can hide if they are determined to,” he whispered suggestively into her ear.

Hermione blinked, turning red, the innuendo not lost on her. “I swear, Sir, I have not hidden anything anywhere in me!”

“Well, it’s your word against mine.”

Hermione swallowed. There was no way she could run away from this examination; she knew it was a standardised procedure and even if she were to resist it, the odds would never be in her favour. Lupin had warned her time and time again to be on her best behaviour. Just take this as a medical examination. A visit to the gynaecologist, she told herself as she removed the last pieces of her clothing. She avoided eye contact with Riddle as she climbed into the cot, lying down on her back. She then proceeded to stare at the ceiling, determined not to let herself cry. 

Riddle came around and adjusted the cot, causing it to recline, and suddenly, she was making eye contact with him.There was a small smile of triumphant on his face as she sat there, fully exposed to him. Disgusting pig, she thought to herself before directing her gaze away, quickly. 

“Place your feet flat on the bed,” he instructed. She obeyed reluctantly, imagining ways of murdering this man in front of her. “Now, spread yourself open,” he said, lowering his head in front of her most intimate area, examining it.

Hermione felt herself turning red with humiliation. She has never felt so degraded in her life. Even her gynaecologist was a female for god’s sake!

His voice suddenly broke her thoughts. “2806, I need you to spread yourself open with your hands, I can’t quite see –”

‘Is it necessary, Sir? I swear I would never –”

“Would you like to do it yourself or should I call the two guards stationing outside to come in to help?”

Blinking back tears, Hermione reached both her hands down and pulled her labia open, exposing her cunt even more. She tried to stare at the wall ahead, as she felt Riddle’s breath against her cunt. His nose was so close that she could almost feel it tickling her.

Suddenly, she felt a finger swiping up against her cunt, making her yell in surprise. “What are you doing!” she screamed, trying to recoil back further into the cot.

“Relax, 2806, I’m just trying to conduct a thorough check. There’s no need to panic. But in order for me to do so, you need to relax, if not it might be extremely painful for you,” Riddle was now standing, his voice a low deep murmur. “Come on, I need you to continue spreading your cunt open for me.”

Again, she obeyed against her will, as Riddle reached down.. “As part of the standard procedure, I need to reach in to make sure you’re not hiding anything in there. Do you understand? If you were to continue resisting, I would have to handcuff you to the cot or call in the guards before I can continue. “

Unable to hold in her tears, Hermione allowed the tears to fall as she nodded, turning her head away. It felt like she was made to be a willing participant in whatever sick game this pervert was making her play. Yet, she was helpless.

Oh, how he loved breaking her. Riddle allowed his thumb brush against her clit a couple of times, watching her chest rise and fall.It’s been a while since he has had so much fun. Prodding his finger at her entrance, he mused, “2806, you’re getting wet.”

“i’m not!” she protested through her tears.

“Is that so?” As to prove his point, he added more pressure against her sensitive rub. rubbing against it with more enthusiasm. He watched her bite down her lips, trying to deny her body of the pleasure that she was feeling. He smirked, gathering the sticky evidence with his left hand and smearing it cross her chest. “I think you are lying, 2806. If I didn’t know better, I would think that you are enjoying this.”

Smirking, he inserted a finger into her, pumping in and out slowly. Even with just a.finger, she felt really tight. All he wanted to do now is to shove his cock into her. But no, he would take his time. After all, she would be here for a while.

“Look at you, spreading yourself wide open. Such a little slut,” he breathed into her ear, increasing the speed of his finger.“I have to say you have a really pretty cunt, 2806;”

At this point, Hermione was sobbing as she tried to push the Warden away but he was too strong. Despite her best efforts, she felt herself climbing towards a climax.

No! She must fight it; she would not let this sick bastard have the last laugh.

Except, he was now pumping his finger in and out relentlessly, rubbing circles against her clit and what’s that? Was he pinching her nipple as well? It has been months since her first trial and it’s been a while since she has gotten intimate. The pleasure was too overwhelming for to handle and before long, she found herself cumming against his finger with a cry.

A gleeful expression flashed across Riddle’s face as he licked his finger clean. “Get dressed in your new scrubs. The.guards will bring you to your cell.”


End file.
